


First week in high school

by Nil (yourAverageRob)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourAverageRob/pseuds/Nil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A freshman finds his first crush, but the circumstances are... Unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First week in high school

**Author's Note:**

> My first yaoi or fluff fanfic so...

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. The seconds passed, but it seemed like class would never end.

“Jason?” The teacher asked. “Jason. Wake up.”

“...Huh?” Jason asked, disoriented. That had been a terrible morning. Fridays are always a struggle, but the first friday at a new school was being exceptionally painful.

“So, would you like to continue what I was saying?” She knew he hadn’t been listening.

“I… I’m sorry, I…” The bell rung. Thank god that’s over.

The teacher glared at him. He avoided eye contact and simply packed up his bag like the others, leaving among the crowd.

He wandered around the hallways, unsure of where he was supposed to go. “So now I have Math at-- OOF” He fell on the ground.

“Oh, sorry!” A boy next to him apologized. “I need to be more careful rounding corners, heh?” He helped him up.

“Oh, hello… I’m…” Jason tried to introduce himself. “I…”

He had always been quite shy, but this was different. This boy… There was something in his eyes that…

“Nice to meet ya. I’m Michael.”

Jason zoned immediately back in. “Oh, right! I’m uh, I’m Jason.”

“Sorry about that. Need help with your books?”

“What do you mean, I--” Oh. His books were all over the floor. Whoops! “Uh, no, I got it…”

“Nah, It’s my fault.” Michael said as he crouched down to the floor to pick it up.

Jason hurried to get some of them himself. He had just crashed against this man, he wasn’t going to let him do all the work.

“Again, sorry about that.” Michael said, still picking some stuff up.

“Oh, no, it’s my fault, I--” He was interrupted by the ring of a bell. “Oh shoot, I--”

“Yeah, I gotta--” Michael said. He handed him his books and quickly ran to his room. Jason on the other hand, was still left wandering around on the halls trying to find his room. Needless to say, he was fifteen minutes late.

 

“Wooo, saturday! Weee!” He told himself, trying to get himself out of bed.

“Come on, Jason… Just get out of bed, it’s not that hard!” He pushed the covers off of himself.

He was waking up late, even for a weekend. For some reason, he had kept having dreams about that boy he met in the hallway.

‘That’s stupid.’ He thought to himself. ‘He’s a dude, I’m a dude, we only saw each other for like five minutes! What are you doing, brain!’

One thing was for sure though, he couldn’t get him out of his head. For some reason, after that encounter, that Michael guy was all he could think about.

He couldn’t even pay attention to math class. He wasn’t even hungry at dinner. He just couldn’t. Get. This guy. Out of his head.

‘This is going to be a long weekend...’

 

 

Sunday morning. It was indeed being a long weekend. Family members had asked him why he was barely eating, and why he was spending so much time in his bedroom… 

No, not doing that. Just daydreaming and such. Okay, fine, maybe once. Either way, it didn’t change the fact that this was being a pain.

He’d never felt this way about anyone before, and it was sucking.

‘This sucks… Why am I even feeling like this? I’m into girls right? ...Right?’

It was just being a dilemma. He always thought he was supposed to feel this way about girls, not boys.

‘Please… Why won’t the day just finish…’

 

‘Monday! At last!’ He sprung out of bed. ‘Wait, why was I looking forward to monday again?’

‘Oh, great… Another long day.’

Well, the morning was being bad. Even worse than friday, somehow. He couldn’t even stay focused on anything the teachers said. Only one thing occupied his mind.

And it wouldn’t. Get. Out. Of his bloody head.

Teachers were noticing, but it didn’t seem like much. It was still just the start of the second week after all, so they let it slide.

The classes went by. Not particularly fast either.

First class change. ‘Maybe I’ll run into him?’ Jason thought to himself, hopeful.

No luck.

Second class change. ‘Please, please let me run into him...’

His morning was not going well.

Lunch. ‘Why bother,’ he thought. He wasn’t even feeling particularly hungry. In fact, he had barely found himself wanting to eat since the incident. It was really getting to him.

Suddenly, across the room, he saw a small crowd.

‘Wait… Who is that… Could it be?’ He hoped. Could it be him? Among those kids?

Jason approached the group carefully. It couldn’t…

It was. Michael, among the crowd, suddenly noticed him.

“Hey…” Jason awkwardly waved. “It’s uh, it’s me, remember?”

“Oh yeah… Sorry about that thing.”

“Oh, it’s fine! I was just wondering if…” He hesitated on his words. The rest of the group looked at him expectantly. He hadn’t thought this through.

Michael couldn’t feel the same way about him, could he? For crying out loud, they awkwardly picked up his books for a few minutes. Best come up with an excuse, and now.

“I uh… So, uh, I’m new to this school and I don’t know many people, and I was wondering if you’d…” He blushed slightly. “...I don’t know, if you’d like to be my friend or something?”

The rest of the group laughed. He couldn’t be serious.

Michael on the other hand kept a straight face. “Uh… Yeah, sure I guess?”

“Come on, you can’t be serious!” Someone among the crowd remarked. “You really gonna ‘befriend’ this punk?” Someone else commented.

Jason withdrew himself a bit, but Michael stood by his position. “Cm’on, the kid’s new. What am I gonna do, say no?”

They continued to laugh and make similar unwarranted comments. Michael continued not to hesitate. Why would he care? Jason on the other hand, just retreated further.

“What next, you gonna go over to his place to ‘help him study’? Hah.”

An exchange of eye contact was had between Michael and Jason. Michael shrugged.

“Sure, why not? Maybe I’ll go to his place today!”

“What are you, gay?”

A few seconds of silence were had before he got to his senses. “What, no. Can’t I go over to a friend’s house to help him with school stuff?”

The crowd ignored this and continued making fun of him for it. After a while, it escalated to someone calling him “Gaychael.” That’s not even that good an insult. If gay was an insult anyway.

Either way, it somehow caught on. He just shrugged. “Eh, they’ll get tired of it soon enough. So, you in then or? For the whole me going over to your place thing.”

Jason got to his senses. “Oh, uh… Sure?” Inside, he was jumping with joy. “Oh, and uh, sorry for…”

“Nah, it’s fine. See you after school then? I’ll be at the exit waiting for ya.”

“Sure!” A bell rang. “Oh, shoot, I didn’t have lunch!”

‘Oh well.’ He thought to himself. ‘I wasn’t even hungry anyway.’

 

‘Ugh. How long can spanish take?’

The seconds seemed to drag on forever. Jason just wanted the day to end. He was really excited to finally be able to spend time with Michael.

He doubted he felt the same way for him. He couldn’t! He was a cool kid, he… It wasn’t going to happen.

Oh well. ‘At least we can be friends I guess?’

Finally, the bell rang. ‘About time!’

He hurried to pack his stuff up and get out. He was really looking forward to this. This was way more than he could ever hope for?

The hallways seemed to stretch on forever. He just wanted to get out, he just wanted to go home with his new friend.

At last, he found himself outside! And yes! There he was!

Jason ran towards him with all his might, through the multitude of people separating them.

“Michael!” He yelled, trying to steer clear of others.

Michael looked around. Had he been hallucinating or? Oh! There he was! “Oh hey! Jason!”

At last, they reunited. “Hey! I’m here! So, my place?”

“Yeah, sure! I--” Michael made motions towards the exit, but was cut off by one of his colleagues.

“So, where are you going, Gaychael?”

Michael rolled his eyes. “Shut up.” He dismissed him.

Then, suddenly, people just started smirking. ‘What the...’ He thought to himself, Jason by his side, the two of them doing their best to just leave school.

“...Gaychael…” The crowd suddenly spouted. “...Gaychael, Gaychael, Gaychael!”

“What. Stop calling me that!”

The chants went on. Michael, who had kept his posture up until now, was finding it a bit too much. Nearly the entire school suddenly shunning him for nothing… Was it?

He couldn’t take it anymore. He just burst into tears and ran away from there.

“Michael!” Jason yelled out. The crowd changed from jeering to laughing. “Did you see that?” “Haha, that wuss.” “What kind of loser cries anyway?”

Michael kept running away. He just wanted to get away from that school, away from those kids, away from everything!

“...Michael!” He heard from the distance. He was getting tired anyway, after sprinting four blocks. He figured he was far away from everyone else, so he just let himself stop.

“Michael! Are you okay?!” Jason neared him. The tears in his eyes ran down his cheek.

“Yes, I’m..” He sniffed. “It’s just…”

Jason put his hand on his back. “Don’t listen to them. They’re just homophobic pricks.” He let out an audible sigh. “...As if you’re gay anyway.”

Michael wiped his tears off his face. “Well…”

They looked at each other for a bit. “I uh…”

“You… No…” Jason was surprised. This couldn’t be. This was too good. Michael looked down in shame.

“Look, no one knows, and… I kind of uh… Like like you? I have ever since we first met and… Please don’t be disgusted at me…”

Jason put his hand under Michael’s chin, raising his head back up to meet his gaze.

“I…”

They drew their faces closer. “I kind of uh…”

Michael couldn’t tell if he was being serious or just mocking him. No, this was too good.

They stuck in silence for a few seconds, looking into each other’s eyes.

“...Just shut up and kiss me, Michael!” Jason went in.

And they kissed. And neither of them wanted it to end, ever. This was too perfect a moment.

It did end, though. After the most amazing seconds of his life, Jason withdrew.

“So… Does this mean...?” He asked.

“What do you mean?” Michael said, sad that the moment had ended.

“So are we like, boyfriends now?”

“Here, does this answer your question?”

This time, Michael took the lead. He pulled Jason’s head in back for the kiss. This one was somehow better than the first one.

After a lengthy kiss, they finally gasped for air. Stupid breathing. It did give Jason a chance to answer though.

“...Yes.”

And then, they kissed again.


End file.
